yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Takashima Yuna
is one of the main characters of the light novel Nogi Wakaba is a Hero. She is a part of the first Hero team. Background Yuna's selfless nature leads to her trying to downplay her own background, and much of it was concealed in promotional material. However, she eventually reveals that she was born in Nara Prefecture, and on the day of the Vertex Disaster, she received her weapon at a shrine where she often played as a child. Yuna is a Hero and is therefore involved in the "war" her team is fighting, and she wants to end it sooner rather than later. She is also good friends with Koori Chikage. Her exploits would eventually cause girls who meet specific conditions at birth to be named "Yuna" in memoriam. Appearance Yuna's overall appearance is very similar to Yuki Yuna's. She has shoulder-length red hair tied up with a white and pink ribbon, a white barrette with pink cherry blossoms on it, and a small ahoge. Her eyes are the same shade of red as her hair. Yuna's school uniform is a navy blue and light blue blouse and skirt. She wears a white shirt with a violet ribbon under this outfit. Personality Yuna is a bright and energetic girl and can be thought of as the "mood maker of the team."Official character page She thinks friends and family are two of the most important things, and she is sensitive to other's feelings. Yuna is also selfless and will throw herself into battle for her friends, even at her own detriment. However, she has a habit of hiding her own emotions, and she secretly fears dying and leaving her friends behind. Abilities Yuna has had experience with martial arts in the past, which is a skill she retains outside of her Hero form. When she is in Hero form, her weapon is the Tekko, which is a type of "fist-load weapon." Hers, in particular, are imbued with a divine power called Ama-no-Sakate, a cursed from a land god with rage-filled hatred to destroy. Yuna is able to access the power of the Trump Card. Her first Trump Card, Ichimokuren, invokes a storm spirit to unleash a thousand-fold flurry of punches, said to have the destructive power of a thousand nuclear bombs. Her second Trump Card is Shuten-douji, a vicious oni ruler, which causes her gauntlets to grow to a tremendous size and for two horns to sprout from Yuna's head along with a red chin-piece. Using Shuten-douji's power grants Yuna godlike strength and it, along with Wakaba's Daitengu, are the most powerful Trump Cards used, but its power places a tremendous strain on Yuna's body and mind, causing it to have been originally forbidden by the Taisha. Plot Yuna is first introduced to be part of the hero team along with her other friends. She is shown going to Marugame Castle Classroom and interacting with everyone. Forestization then happens and a vertex attack takes place. After a while, Yuna then activates her first trump card. After the battle, she is sent to the hospital for the Taisha to investigate the Trump Cards. Soon, Yuna sneaks out and participates in another battle. The hospital finds out and discharges her. The next vertex battle she invokes the spirit of Shuten-Douji. She is sent back to the hospital. After Chikage dies, Yuna tries to keep a smile. The final vertex attack comes and Yuna fights with Shuten-Douji, the vertex managed to kill Yuna. In her final moments, she feels warm and is absorbed into the Shinju, strengthening the barrier of Jukai. Relationships Forms of Address Trivia * Yuna's appearance is very similar to Yuki Yuna's, and their heights and voice actors are the same. * Yuna's flower is Prunus x yedoensis, or the Yoshino Cherry. * Yuna's blood type was revealed in Chapter 18 of Nogi Wakaba is a Hero. * Yuna's weapon, called Ama-no-Sakate, is named after a "reverse clap" gesture performed by Kotoshironushi, the son of Okuninushi, the ruler of Izumo, when they abdicated their land to the heavenly gods. When Okuninushi agreed to abdicate his land to Heaven, Kotoshironushi hid himself from the world with a reverse clap. Much like Kotoshironushi, Yuna fought against the invasion of Earth by the heavenly gods, and her "reverse clap" is stated to be a curse toward the divine, to the point where after her death baby girls who perform a reverse clap at birth are given the name Yuna in deference to her. * Yuna originally came from Nara Prefecture. Judging by how she mentions playing near a shrine in her youth and receiving her power there during the Vertex Disaster, it's likely that the shrine that she is referring to is the Asuka Shrine, which enshrines the deity Kotoshironushi.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kotoshironushi Gallery Takashima-details.jpg|Character details Tumblr odrzxkEmDs1u4go8lo4 400.png tumblr_odrzxkEmDs1u4go8lo3_500.png Chara13 img.png Chara13 img2.png Screen Shot 2017-04-04 at 1.53.40 PM.png|Yuna in the 4koma. 1412 eponmjr6fs.jpeg 1552 ljzgb9phy.jpeg Screen Shot 2016-11-07 at 1.26.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-02 at 2.14.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-03 at 10.56.31 AM.png 1065 rhwwdtvblq.jpeg Takashima-hero.jpg 1096 caq73-qtlk.jpeg 1328 b49jv19olx.jpeg 1521 wrzifxjx61.jpeg 1521 ebqeqbihcr.jpeg 1552 zyp3ahoghy.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-04-27 at 1.27.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-11-07 at 1.31.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-12-29 at 4.42.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-03 at 10.56.46 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-03 at 10.57.08 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-11-30 at 4.50.41 PM.png|Yuna in the manga. Screen Shot 2016-11-30 at 4.53.44 PM.png|Yuna's hero form in the manga. Screen Shot 2016-11-30 at 4.56.52 PM.png|Yuna after her Trump Card. Official Art ' C483e91b87a7164c56d1a87b29cc29df2e731cd2.png Bbb7f234e77c53b366f7380964cc02d9ec516851.png Screen Shot 2017-07-09 at 5.18.41 PM.png Bfa5ca949ef41e6a9621f21118892b2517dbbb44 zps6v82dhlu.PNG 75e5b24b2a4751bdd9f90a00832d5b82b1b1e197 zpskq1lnsou.JPG 898f5c01d01fbdb5fa4842689b23ca19228b5534 zpsscd89goa.PNG 7b0ecf2b515f0ade835cc4617516d62e20d20b08 zps9hninrt4.PNG 1508632115707 zps04rtma89.PNG 487eefb3f596d026bc039db4453151d0a936ef42 zpswalvgyvt.PNG 33c372acfe6a50e21e0520e1605b1952f85618a7 zps8eyjb8gu.PNG 72be3ad091871afb6aa06903dcfc4c26fc6dfed9 zpsdjbqlvkv.JPG 1512463363115.png C14fcac96bad19f046e399569cff94108a728de0.png 1507934959392.jpg ' References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hero [[Category:Deceas